


just a day

by 2019SYNDROME



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2019SYNDROME/pseuds/2019SYNDROME
Summary: 在烧伤之后。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	just a day

Just a day   
“见鬼了!”Welby一翻身跳下床，冲去厕所，用冷水哗啦啦地给自己来了个清晨的淋浴，把脑子里昨晚的梦和早上起来的欲望压下去。老天，梦里那个暴躁警官实在有点——他妈的可口，像杯橙汁，酸甜可口。梦太清晰，他甚至可以回味那个人的压抑喘息声，像之前在酒吧喝多了的小警官喷在他颈间的吐息，轻且勾人,他的那片皮肤都在发烫，裤裆里的东西一直在试图宣扬它的存在，就等着welby失控，他只能抿着嘴笑，不去看Dixon通红 的脸，不断地告诉自己趁人之危不可取，而且人太多了，如果没有人，他倒真有可能¬——他妈的，他可能是疯了，但他真的，不行，绝对不行，好吧说实在的，他想把那个没有危险意识的男人按在球桌上——球桌可能太疼了——在床上，操哭Dixon，听他低沉的呻吟，吻去他眼角憋不住的生理泪水。  
哦，这太过了。  
脑子完全冷静不下来，welby其实是直的，只不过没有能直到忽略dixon不自觉的过密碰触，他的意思是，他对其他任何男性都不会感到什么兴奋的感觉。只不过Dixon，老天，谁能不对一个喝橙汁都那么色情的男人上瘾呢？甚至Dixon当时还像个木乃伊一样蒙着！他认识Dixon有段时间了，期间被打过被蹭过，暴躁警官的情绪不怎么平稳，给他的感觉就像打一巴掌给一颗糖。直到他被Dixon扔下二楼，那可是他忘不了的痛，或许把他全身的骨骼都整过了，那也太过了，他一开始连个理由都没得到，Dixon也不想想，全镇子都知道的事他都可能不知道。躺在急救担架上他想，他他妈的永远不会原谅那个混账。他努力地去理解失去至亲——某种意义上——的精神痛苦，可是错在他吗？错的是那个奸杀安吉拉·海耶斯的王八蛋！麻药刚过的那段时间他简直痛不欲生。可他妈的，上帝总是爱开这样该死的玩笑，当他听到那个绷带人用哑了的声音说对不起，眼眶里都是泪水的时候，他呼吸都快停了。开玩笑吗，Dixon还是打算给他一颗糖？不，这道歉没用。但是，Dixon他妈的真的别哭了，他到底怎么会烧伤那么严重？welby还能在乎什么呢，他心软了，心疼了，即使在被揍成那副样子之后。心疼透了，他的头快炸了，他快控制不住了，这比Dixon任何一次打他都疼，这次真的操蛋地疼到心脏了。  
他得出来的结论是，red welby恐怕得了什么少见的精神疾病。诱因叫Jason Dixon。  
Welby甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，拿起水池边的手机看了眼，已经中午了，昨晚他在酒吧待到十二点以后了，这之后的事——包括怎么回来的——他都记不得了。揉着头发拉开厕所的门，看到了被子里有一个陌生的小山丘，随即他立刻迅速地关上了门，天啊，他昨天到底干了什么？他这是，把哪个女人带回来了吗？别吧他可没干过这档子事。好，冷静一下，welby，冷静下来，没事的不过是一夜情，他只要去弄清楚那是谁，确定是你情我愿的，就不会有什么严重后果。呼——  
让自己有了心理准备，他再次走出去，这次他先看到的是门外塞进来的一张卡片状的东西，疑惑地弯腰拾起来，那内容刺激得他脑壳嗡嗡响，来，让他读读这上面的内容：  
“亲爱的邻居，  
去他妈的亲爱的，可以他妈请你下次抑制一下叫床的声音吗？我以为地震了呢？基佬。  
你亲爱的邻居“  
他再次走进了卫生间，带上了门，用头锤了一下墙，理了一下这张不知从哪张草稿纸上撕下来的破纸的信息，开始思考自己到底有没有那个心理素质看到床上的人。首先，他带了一个男的回来；其次，这他妈的不会是意味着他welby是在下面那个吧？他扯开浴巾，很好，没用什么感觉，算是不幸中的万幸了。可是他怎么会带一个男的回来？他连女人都不带回来！可能昨天晚上喝的酒被人下了药，有人觊觎他这个遍布雀斑的身体？在脑子里回忆，这到底是多强的药？能把他性向都掰一掰，就像那个小警察。思绪乱得他胡思乱想，不是吗？不管怎样，问题都还是得解决的。他第三次唰的拉开厕所门，像赴战场一般以英勇就义的表情走了出去，床上的人可能被他开门关门的声音吵醒了，刚刚从被窝里爬起来。  
所以welby看到的就是Dixon——那个Jason Dixon——软软地撑起上半身——该死的全是吻痕——然后打了个不雅观的哈欠，用宿醉了的迷迷糊糊的声音问：“Red？“  
见鬼的，他那个清晨的淋浴失去了本该有的作用。


End file.
